


EAD 2016: Not in the Job Description

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells 2016 Evil Author Day Collection [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s a vampire hunter.  His latest hunt has led him to an unorthodox vampire coven- Team Toretto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EAD 2016: Not in the Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> The Standard Evil Author Day warnings apply. This work is one of my serious goals to get posted this year. I hope you enjoy the posted scenes.

**Prompt #2:** Brian’s a vampire hunter.  His latest hunt has led him to an unorthodox vampire coven- Team Toretto.

**Pairing:** Dom/Brian, Brian/Vince, or Dom/Brian/Vince (other possible pairings: Dom/Letty, Vince/Leon, Letty/Mia)

  
  


Brian rolled up into LA looking at the city from the hills overlooking the downtown area. LA was a sprawling urban city and as a result people could hide.  Hell vampires could hide within the city, and no one would know.  Brian knew though that the vampires needed to be killed before they could hurt the innocent humans. It was sad and he didn’t like the idea of killing, but you can’t reason with a vampire.  To a vampire a human is simply food, and that it is it; after all, you would never see a human try and reason with a hamburger, would you? 

 

No it was stupid and unreasonable and that was why you couldn’t reason with vampires; all they see is feisty food. Brian wondered exactly what his mentor was thinking sending him here. 

 

_ Brian had slipped into the booth in the bar, and ordered the ale. He sipped his drink taking in the bar, he immediately made a note of the exits and made a threat matrix of every other drinker. He couldn’t help it; it was reflexive training that had kept him alive.  He caught his mentor walk through the door, Nick Tanner was a gnarly legend in the Hunters network. He was an old school badass, who was so mean the vamps would probably spit him back up.  _

 

_ He had taken Brian when he’d been orphaned and survived the attack that had killed his best friend. He and Rome had been boosting cars when a set of vamps had fought and they’d been caught in the middle of it. Brian can’t even remember the fight; he just remember his burning desire to win and live.  He’d torn a branch from the ground and then impaled the vampire with it. He’d been bleeding heavily but he would not let the bastards win, and that was where he’d met Nick. Nick had killed the few left, and then helped him. Nick had offered to train him and Brian was all over the idea of learning how to make sure that he was never dinner.  _

 

_ Tanner flopped down next to him, “Son. So I thought you might like a challenge.” _

 

_ Brian tilted his head because in many ways Nick was like the Father that he never had, “Yeah you showed me how to party.” _

 

_ Tanner laughed at that and wondered whether he should have showed a sixteen year old how to hunt vampires. He had done it to make sure that he’d channeled the kids anger into something positive. And what a revelation he was to hunting. Brian had the unique and enviable skill of being able to blend and then turning around and killing his prey. _

 

_ “Well there are warring clans and the bodies are stacking up.” _

 

_ Brian took the dossier and laughed when he realised that the vampires were into street racing. “What is this a mid-life crisis?” _

 

_ Tanner shrugged, “Who knows what you start thinking when you hit a millenium?” _ __  
_  
_ __ Brian tilted his head in acknowledgement to that point. Still it would seem that Brian had a new place to go. Why not see the City of Angels? It was just too bad that the only thing inhabiting it were humans and vampires.

 

_ “Looks like I’m heading to LA.” _

 

 

  * __Brian started to plan just how he could take the two covens down. It looked like he was going to pick up his old hobby of racing.__



 

 

**_& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_ **

 

As Brian rolled into the area around Echo Park he noticed an auto shop. The shop was innocuous nothing to really distinguish it from all the other shops. It was called Racer’s Edge but it was the closest shop to Echo Park and best of all they were hiring. Brian would just have to make sure that he got the job. 

 

Harry the manager watched the lithe blonde walk into the store. He zeroed in on every part that could be used to sup a car to racing standard. He didn’t linger and seemingly had a gift to blend into the background. He watched as all his usual patrons ignored him; both human and vampire. It was startling because even though Harry didn’t swing that way - he wasn’t blind. The boy was pretty. 

 

The boy seemed nervous and was looking as if he was steeling himself for something. Harry was kind of intrigued to find out what that was. He actually came straight to him, 

  
“You the manager?”   
  
“That is right. Why?”   
  
Brian looked less shy right now.  He was good and clearly used to hanging with the supernatural crowd. “I read that you are hiring.”   
  
“That is right.”

  
__ **Scene 2** _ _

 

__ Brian was walking around Racer’s edge as a customer not an employee - it was odd. _ _

 

 

Brian was walking around Racer’s Edge with Dom, and you’d have to be blind to miss the looks that were being thrown his way. You’d think they’d never seen Dom in here before. Then again he caught a clue when he overheard two race bunnies, “What makes him so special?”

 

“Who knows? But the King looks like he wants to eat him.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, and wanted to snort at the unintended irony. He was kind of banking on Dom not eating him.  The blonde one laughed, “I want to eat him, or just lick him all over.”

 

Brian was starting to feel sexually violated and he’d spent the last couple of day’s in a coven’s headquarters, which was a hotbed of sex and lust.  Without realising it, but pleasing to Dom. Brian had stepped into his body. He rumbled, “Relax I won’t let the big bad bunnies eat you.”

 

Brian flushed in embarrassment, “Fuck you.”   
  


Dom leered, “Anytime baby you know that, but I’m jealous and I don’t share.”   
  
Brian was pissed that Dom knew exactly what he felt about the offer; there was no way to hide his arousal from a vampire, “Parts Dom. Remember the race.”

 

Dom smirked, and oh yeah he remembered. The two had made a personal bet on their own drag race - winner gets to top. Brian knew he was going crazy and figured if he was going to hell then he may as well have fun on the journey.  Still because Brian had shit for luck; something had to come along to ruin his fun.  It came in the form of Johnny Tran. He stood there with his posse looking like a bad reject from an 80’s Duran Duran video.

 

“Why is this my life?” He asked dramatically. His life before LA had been so much easier he just used to kill the vampires.

  
  


Dom looked at him with amusement and kept Brian close; he would smell too strongly of Dom’s coven to back away and try and claim ignorance.  

 

Tran looked over the fresh blood, “Your new pet is pretty. Does he do tricks?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, and wanted to stake the ass on the principle of the  matter. Too bad there were innocent civilians around; the Hunters treated the Supernatural like Fight Club.  “I even wag my tail.” He thought about going for the line of, ‘I even roll over’ but figured that would be taken as an invitation.

 

Tran was looking at him in a seriously uncomfortable way, “You should put a collar on pets lest someone take him from you.”   
  


Brian tensed, not liking what the asshole was saying. Dom was tense too and the last thing they needed was for this to turn into a smackdown right now. Brian knew exactly what to say, “Oh I don’t need a collar. I know who I’m with.”

 

Brian made it clear that he was not impressed with him, and Tran hissed at the insult. He bent close to Brian, “I can’t wait to see what you taste like.”

 

Brian pulled him closer, so that anyone watching it would just look like he was sharing a secret with an old friend, “You touch me or a friend you’ll be ash before you can blink.”

 

Tran pulled away, licking his lips. The blonde was pretty and knew the score - oh he just got downright sinful. A stray thought made him think what a vampire he would make. There were plans to make but he would show pretty that he still had to show respect to his leader. He gave the order to blow up pretty’s car. It would definitely send a message.

,  

 

  * __Brian knew that this was going to end in blood, and he was going to do his level best to make sure that it was Trans - the fucker had blown up his car.__



 

 

Vince was growling at him like he would run and hide if he glared hard enough. Not likely but good try Brian thought - he didn’t move an inch. “What is your damage Fido? Coz at the moment you’re acting more like a dog than a vamp.”

 

Leon and Jesse chuckled at the human’s gumption - if there was one thing you couldn’t doubt; it was that Brian was brave. Then again if you go hunting feral vamps as a pastime it did lead to the inevitable questions of sanity - or lack thereof.

 

“My damage?” Vince roared fangs popping out. 

 

Brian didn’t move a muscle mainly because he had a stake on a stiletto release in his sleeve and Vince knew it. “Yes what has you popping fangs like a newbie?”

 

Vince flushed as he was over a hundred he was meant to have more control - popping fangs is akin to popping a boner in public when a hormonal teen. “You make him weak. He hasn’t thirsted for human blood in years, then Dom’s mate waltz in here ... and the best part he hunts us.”

 

Brian sighs, he was trying not to think about the mate issue right now. He wasn’t blind nor stupid, and he knew exactly what was between him but all his instincts said vampires bad. He wouldn’t start anything with Dom until he knew it wouldn’t fuck them both up severely, “Look how the fuck was I supposed to know they were Vampire on a Twilight Diet?” Brian knew he was dancing  with death but it was too good an opportunity to pass up, “Do you sparkle too?”

 

Dom finally let’s the others know of his presence, something that Brian had already been aware of from his entrance, “No despite his big mouth. V is a real vampire.”

 

Brian chuckled as he moved closer to Dom; partly because he wanted to and partly because he knew it would annoy Vince. No one had ever said that Brian didn’t like to play with fire. Still he was in a light teasing mood, “Don’t worry I won’t call you Edward.”

 

“Good he was a fucking creeper.”

 

Brian laughed heartily, “Yeah he was now are we gonna work on this car or not?”

 

Dom just made an exaggerated flourish with his arms. The others watched in shock and amusement as Dom and the pretty hunter worked solidly on the car. You could see the slow and steady progress of the car turning from a wreck to something  that would obliterate the competition. If they heard any of the flirting then they said nothing. It was not out of kindness but it was just plain weird to see an ancient vampire and hunter flirting: It had a vague shakespearean feel to it - but no one was stupid enough to voice that opinion. As they had no desire to tempt the fates; or have Dom rip their throat out with his fangs; or Brian staking their ass. It was telling that no one was quite sure which would be the worse option.   
  


  
**Scene 3**

Dom watched as his mate killed Johnny Tran like he was nothing special, instead of an Ancient vampire who was old enough to have seen the creation of Britain.  Brian was stunning and deadly even though he was so breakable as a human. It was why he’d listened to his argument that whilst Dom could help him he couldn’t keep him locked up. Brian had told him that that was the quickest way to break him and privately Dom agreed. The last thing he needed was a mate that was boring and meek - he’d sooner meet his true death. 

 

Johnny collapsed to the ground looking at the ash stake that was slowly killing him. He knew that this was it, but he would get the last laugh. He maybe dying but he would take Dom’s mate with him. He wanted to die knowing that Dom would wish for death too.

 

Brian never even felt the bullet enter him. He was just standing one minute and on the floor the next.  He coughed but blood was bubbling up, he grasped for Dom’s hand wanting to see Dom. He felt his lover touching him, and heard his pained whine. He never wanted Dom to be in pain, and especially not because of him. He loved Dom with his whole heart, even if it was a little Shakespearean. “Bite me.”

 

Dom froze, not sure that he’d heard the words right. Brian was asking him to bite him, which went against everything a hunter believed in. “You sure?”

 

Brian was pained, “Can’t leave you alone.”

 

Dom could feel the affection and the weakening of his mate’s body. If he was to do it - then he would need to do it quick. His fangs lengthened and he leaned down carefully balanced over his mate. He kissed his cheek and whispered, “Forgive me.”

 

Brian just pitifully arched his neck giving Dom room to work his magic. Dom took it for the invitation it was and bit down, hearing Brian cry out. He kept drinking, the sweet ambrosia that was his mate’s blood. Brian couldn’t fight back being too weak, but he wouldn’t have. It may have gone against all of his instincts but he trusted Dom not to kill him. 

 

Dom freaked out when his mate went so still. It bothered him as Brian was never still. He was action and fire, even when he was cool and angry. He bit his own wrist to help finish the conversion, he needed to do it quickly; he could hear Brian’s pulse fading. He placed his mangled wrist over Brian’s mouth and let the blood drip into his mouth. If he wasn’t terrified then he would find this the sexiest thing ever. 

  
  


  * Brian takes the bite that he has been avoiding as he has no intention of leaving Dom
  * Epilogue - Mating times



 


End file.
